Kate's Concussion
by flutegirl17
Summary: Kate is having a hard time. Read and find out. : There is Kate, Tony, and Gibbs. Protective Gibbs and Tony, hurt Kate.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. So I'm back with another story. I'm not very good with ending stories, so I figured I'd try again. I love writing and I love your reviews, thanks for being patient. :)

**Kinda ties has parts from "Left For Dead" and may later contain parts from "Heartbreak"  
**

Suzanne dropped the bomb and the world exploded around Special Agent Caitlin Todd_._ She was thrown through the air, and knocked unconscious as her head smacked against the floor.

Gibbs and Tony got the best of the blast ending up with only cuts and bruises when they got up. Gibbs found Tony first,

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. Where's Kate?" he questioned as he took Gibbs offered hand to help stand.

"Dunno." Gibbs replied as they started making their way through the rubble. "There!" He pointed to a crumpled form on the ground.

They both made their way as fast as possible to Kate, and were concerned to see she was unconscious. Their concern melted into momentary relief however when Gibbs leaned down to check her pulse and she opened her eyes.

"Kate?" Tony said her name "You ok?"

Gibbs noticed the lines of pain around her eyes and saw she was trying desperately to push herself past the pain.

"I'm fine." Kate replied through her gritted teeth.

"Kate…" Gibbs knew Kate was one tough agent and stronger than some of the men he had worked with, but he wished she put that aside and tell him what was really going on. She was in obvious pain.

"M'fine. Help me up?"

Tony went to her other side and together Gibbs and Tony grabbed Kate under the elbows and hauled her to her feet. They almost let go until she started swaying and turned an ugly shade of white, which then turned to green as she gasped "I think I'm gonna throw up."

Tony barely jumped out of the way in time, still holding on to her, as she threw up anything and everything that was in her stomach.

"Better?" Gibbs asked

"Lets get out of here" Tony said "I can hear the sirens"

Both men still had the tiny figure of Kate between them as they walked out. Gibbs had one hand under her elbow and Tony had one arm around her waist. They led her to the ambulance that had arrived and let the medics take charge.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked one medic a couple of minutes later.

"Well. We patched up her upper arm; needed 6 stitches. She sprained her ankle; nothing to serious, she may need a little help walking, but ice it. Now. She also has a concussion. Pretty severe I might add. We like to take people with concussions like this to the hospital to keep and eye on them, but she is insistent that she not go. You might want to talk to her. I implore you make her go, but it is really up to you, sir." The medic finished as he walked away.

Gibbs walked over to Kate in the back of the ambulance. "Kate." He started "If the medic guy thinks you should go to the hospital, then you're going. No argument."

"Gibbs." She whispered. "Please? Can we call Ducky and ask what he thinks?"

Gibbs glared hard at his obviously exhausted agent, and decided that maybe the hospital wasn't exactly the best place for her tonight.

"Fine" he whipped out his cell and called Ducky "Ducky, Kate's sitting here in the back of an ambulance, yes, no, I'll tell you later. The point is, the medic guy wants her to go to the hospital because she has a pretty severe concussion, but she is being insistent on not going. What do you think? Mhm. Ok. See you then."

He turned towards Kate you was beginning to sag against the ambulance "Ducky said that you don't have to go, but he's going to check you out."

"Ok. Good. Where? Thank you."

"My place."

"Y-Your place?" she stuttered

"Yeah Agent Todd. Is that a problem. You're going to be on concussion watch anyway, so you're spending the night at my house"

"Ohhh. Me too, Boss?" Tony asked as he walked up

Gibbs looked at Tony barely able to hide his amusement, Tony really was a different character.

"I guess DiNozzo, But you will not, under any circumstances bother Kate. Got it?" he gave Tony a no-nonsense look.

Tony mock saluted him "Got it Boss."

"Ok. Lets go, then. Ducky'll be there soon."

Gibbs couldn't help noticing the way Kate was leaning heavily against the ambulance no longer talking and looking deathly pale. He also couldn't help noticing that Tony was noticing what he was noticing too.

"Kate?" Gibbs walked over to her "Are you ready?"

"What? Oh yeah, boss." She barely whispered.

"DiNozzo. Stay here with her while I go get the car."

As Gibbs took off at a brisk pace for his car, Tony moved to stand next to Kate.

"You ok, Kate?" he whispered

"Mhm." She leaned heavily against Tony now, and if he hadn't been afraid she was about to pass out, he would have made a crude joke.

Gibbs came screeching up just then in his car, and Tony grabbed Kate under the elbow, wrapped his other arm around her waist, and lead her to the backseat, where he gently helped her in.

The ride to Gibbs' house was a quiet one, Kate slept the whole way. Once they got there, Gibbs and Tony considered waking Kate up, but then decided it was pointless and they would wake her up when Ducky got there. Gibbs went to pick her up out of the backseat and was stopped by Tony's embarrassed voice,

"Uh. Boss?. Maybe I should do it? I mean…?" he ended awkwardly

"Are you saying I am not capable of carrying a 120 pound woman from here to my house, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked dangerously

"No of course not Boss. Let me get the door."

"Good answer" Gibbs replied as he lifted Kate very carefully and carried her into the house. He set her very gently on the couch and the awaited Ducky's arrival.

Kate suddenly woke up "Gonna throw up" is all they caught before Kate made her way stumbling down the hall to the bathroom, they could hear her throwing up.

She made her way back down the hall when the exhaustion overcame her and she collapsed where she was. Tony and his lightening fast reflexes were all that saved her from another painful encounter with a hard floor. He caught her and carried her back to the couch.

"I kinda wish Ducky would hurry, Boss" he said as he gently laid Kate down

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Well. I don't know if I should continue this story, It sounds really good in my head, but once i write it down, its just not that great. I kinda want to scrap it, so let me know what you think. Try not to be too mean though, I tried. :)

_She made her way back down the hall when the exhaustion overcame her and she collapsed where she was. Tony and his lightening fast reflexes were all that saved her from another painful encounter with a hard floor. He caught her and carried her back to the couch._

"_I kinda wish Ducky would hurry, Boss" he said as he gently laid Kate down_

There was a knocking on the door a few minutes later, and Gibbs got up to let Ducky in.

"What have we here?" he questioned walking in and spotting Kate on the couch. "Oh dear. What has she gotten herself into?"

"Got 6 stitches in her arm, there", he pointed, "and a sprained ankle…damn. She was in such bad shape I forgot about that. We need to ice it, Duck? She also has a pretty severe concussion according to the ambulance guy."

"So how is she doing" Ducky asked going to the freezer and getting an ice pack.

Tony butted in, "She's thrown up, and passed out. But I think that's from sheer exhaustion?"

"Well we can't be certain until she can tell us whats wrong, so Anthony, put that ice on her ankle, wont you? And I'll wake her."

Tony gently placed the ice on her ankle, and watch with barely concealed concern as Ducky attempted to bring Kate back into the world of the conscious.

"Caitlyn? Caitlyn, dear, you need to wake up" the good doctor said as he gently shook her good arm.

"Ducky?" Kate mumbled coming to

There was an almost audible collective of relief in the room at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, dear. How are you feeling?"

"My foot's really cold?", she said confused, "And I'm kinda nauseous and really dizzy and have a horrid headache."

"There's ice on your ankle, for the sprain. I would say you're doing remarkably well for someone with such a severe concussion" Ducky expressed

"She's a strong person, Ducky" Gibbs said

"Yes, I know, Jethro. Well. I think she will be fine, but she is going to need some help for the next couple days. Is she alright staying here, Jethro? Do you mind?"

Gibbs gazed at Kate and her half closed eyes and then looked at Tony who, he could tell, was trying to hide how he felt.

"Yeah, she can stay. DiNozzo. I think you should stay too." He watched as a small grateful smile spread over Tony's mouth and being included in the care of their friends health.

"Ok. Well. Call me if anything happens. And she can take pain killers…well" he glanced at the couch,"the next time she wakes up, I suppose, if she wants them. But," he leaned over and whispered to the men, as though Kate were awake,"I implore you make her take them."

With that, Ducky waved and was off. Gibbs turned to Tony and said "Well. She may be small, but we both know how stubborn Kate can be. This is going to be a long few days…"

Tony nodded and sat back down in the chair next to the couch, waiting for Kate to wake up.


End file.
